I Always Will
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: "Scott you have to do something please!" Stiles pleaded as the light behind her eyes began to fade. "It might not work Stiles... what if she rejects it?" "I don't care! We can't let her die! We can't do nothing... Please Scott... we have to at least try." Stiles begged as he met his best friends eyes. "Stiles I don't even know if I can do it..." "Please just try... I love her..."
1. Chapter 1

_I awoke in complete darkness. I looked around and let out the breath I had been holding. I was safe in my room I don't remember what I was dreaming about, but it scared me enough to wake me. I pulled my blankets closer and that's when I realized I wasn't alone. There was someone lying next to me. I tried to breathe evenly as fear settled over me like a lead blanket. I suppressed a scream as an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I began to pull away when the arm tightened its hold on me and a familiar voice began to fill the silence. "Please don't go." His voice pleaded. I hadn't heard his voice sound so vulnerable like that it years. "Stiles… What's wrong?" I asked as he pulled me against his chest. "The door… it needs to be shut…" He stammered as he rested his forehead against mine. I looked up at my bedroom door and then back at Stiles. "It is shut…" "No! I keep seeing my mom… it's all my fault… I…" "Stiles?" I said softly as I wrapped my arms around him in an awkward hug. "Aly I can't tell what's real or not anymore… Reality and my dreams are all blurring together…" "Stiles what are you talking about?" "Save me Aly! I can't wake up! Help me!" He cried. I looked down at my hands and tried to count my fingers and let out a frustrated sigh when I realized that I couldn't. "Help me Aly please!" "Stiles! Look at me! This is just a dream!" I said frantically as I grabbed his face and tried to get him to meet my eyes. "Help me please…" He pleaded in a sad whisper. "I'm trying to… Stiles look at me… this is just a dream… open your eyes and wake up." I said softly. "I can never wake up…" "Just open your eyes Stiles! Just wake up!" I pleaded as he began to open his eyes. I bit back my shock as he opened his eyes. His eyes were blacker than pitch, even the irises were. "Just wake up… please wake up…" I pleaded softly. "I can't wake up… Please help me Aly…" he said in a whisper so soft that I almost couldn't hear him. Then in a blink of an eye he was ripped away from me._

I awoke with a start as the shrill sound of my alarm dragged me back to reality. I shut my alarm off and then looked at the time. I smiled when I realized I could read it. That odd dream had put me on edge. Why was I dreaming about Stiles? He and I hadn't said more than a causal greeting to each other since sixth grade. Why would he need my help? I shook my head to try and clear it as I stretched. I could still hear his voice pleaded for help as I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. I heard my parents come in and shuffle around as the got themselves ready for work, but I could only mumble good morning because my mind was stuck on the way his eyes looked all backed out.

"Earth to Alyx!" My mom said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Oh sorry…" I mumbled as I took a bite of my cereal. "Where do you go when you space out like that?" My mom asked studying me curiously. "Back to sleep… if you haven't noticed I hate mornings!" I grumbled. "Don't pester her dear… She's a creative mind, more creative than us at least." My dad said as he walked by and kissed the top of my head. Probably because I'm adopted I thought to myself as my parents prepared their breakfast. They told me a few months ago that I was adopted, which wasn't a complete shock I mean I look nothing like them. They both have blond hair and brown eyes and I have brown hair and blue eyes. It's still kind of a sensitive subject for my mom and dad so I keep my jokes to myself for now.

"How's the story for the writing competition going sweetie?" My mom asked as she took her seat across from me and my dad next to her. "It's pretty good… I'm almost done… it's just missing something and I can't quite figure it out." I said as my mother nodded. We ate the rest of our breakfast pretty much in silence. When I was finished I took my bowl to the sink and rinsed it and then grabbed my backpack and keys and headed for the door. "I'm leaving for school! Love you!" I yelled as I pulled my shoes on. "Love you too honey! By the way your dad and I have late meetings tonight so we'll be a little late." My mom said with a sad smile. "Ok no problem." I said as I opened the door. "Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" She asked her worry obvious in her eyes. "Mom do we have to go through this every time you have to work late? I'm 16 I know how to cook without burning the house down and I know not to talk to strangers with puppies and candy! Can I go to school now?" I asked as my mom registered my bored look. "Yes… Be safe and have a good day sweetheart!" My mom said as I shut the door behind me. I got into my car and drove off to Beacon Hills High School.

When I got there I stalled in the parking lot for a few moments and reminded myself that I only had 2 more years left and then it'll be off to bigger and better things. I grabbed my book bag and started my day. The first half of the day kind of dragged and then I had lunch. I sat outside and waited on a few of my friends from the writing club to show up when I heard his laugh and I felt my heart rate pick up. I looked across the quad to see Stiles sitting with Scott, Allison, and Lydia as usual. He looked up and I quickly looked down at my sandwich and then looked back up to check and see if he had looked away. "It might be easier if you just went up and talked to him you know." A voice whispered from right next to me. I looked over to see Isaac Lahey standing over me and I immediately jumped out of my skin and nearly fell over, but Isaac ever the gentleman caught me before I could swan dive out of my seat. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said as I righted myself in my seat. "It's ok, but I won't be talking to anyone." I said meeting the boys pale blue eyes. He only smiled at me. "You really should… What's the worst that could happen? He'll get so nervous he can't talk straight? Cause that's what usually happens." He said as he looked over at his friends. "Well Miss Alyx, don't say I didn't try." He said with a devilish smirk as he walked back over to his friends.

"Was that just Isaac Lahey?" My friend Marissa said as she and Ellie scrambled over to me. "Yeah…" I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. "What did he want?" Ellie asked excitedly. "Nothing… He just wanted to scare me half to death and offer his advice on something he knows nothing about." I said with a shrug. "What was his advice?" Marissa asked studying me with a mixed look of envy and curiosity. "He said I should talk more." I lied as I looked over at Stiles table. My friends began to excitedly chatter about Isaac, so I began to tune them out and absently write in the notebook I had sitting on the table.

The bell rang and I finally looked up from the poem I had written to see both of my friends staring at me. "What?" I asked dumbly. "Don't look now, but Mr. Lahey keeps looking over her at you." Ellie said in a hushed whisper. I looked up to meet Isaac's gaze and he simple winked which sent my friends into a fit of giggles causing me to roll my eyes at him. I went to through my food away and gather my things when the poem caught my eye and I actually read what I wrote.

"_Please don't go" his voice pleaded_

_Who was she to refuse the boy?_

_ He was haunted by more than ghosts and things that go bump in the night _

_ How could she deny such a simple request?_

_ When had the grown up and so apart?_

_How could she have let the darkness take him?_

"_Help me…" He pleads_

_ His words caused her mind to spin with thoughts of him_

"_Save me…" He cries out_

_ For her there's only one answer_

"_I always will."_

"That's a little weird even for you Aly." Marissa said as she read the poem over my shoulder. "I was just spacing out and writing." I said as I quickly shut the notebook and gathered my things so I could head to class. I tried to pay attention in my classes but my mind kept wandering back to the poem. I knew it was about the dream, but how am I supposed to save Stiles? I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how I was going to even talk to him.

Turns out I didn't have to think that hard about it. As I was walking out of my last class Isaac bumped into me causing all of my books to fall to the floor. I whirled around and glared at Isaac. "I'm going to punch you Lahey!" I growled as he smiled. I turned back around and began to gather my books. I almost had all of them when someone decided to kick my notebook across the hallway. I let out a frustrated growl and went chasing after it praying that none of the pages get ripped. "Here let me help you!" I looked up as Stiles picked up my opened notebook. He looked down at me and smiled as he shut the notebook and helped me up off the floor. "Sorry…" I said as I studied the floor and went to grab my notebook. "Aly are you ok?" He asked as he studied me. "Yeah… I…" I said as I looked up half expecting to see his eyes completely backed out. I felt relief and giddiness as I met his eyes and they were the same warm and caring brown eyes that I've come to recognize as strictly Stiles. "So… a Aly I'm actually glad some jerk kicked your notebook and I found it cause I wanted to asked you something…" He said with a nervous smile. "Ok what's up?" I asked as he handed me the notebook back. "I was actually wondering what you're doing tonight? Maybe you would want to hang out… with me…" "Sure! My parents have to work late tonight so you could come over if you wanted… we could order pizza and watch a movie or something…" I said as I felt my heart start to beat out of my chest. "Really?" He asked sounding almost shocked. "Why do you look so surprised?" I asked with a smirk. "Well… I'm not sure…" he said as a goofy smile found its way to his face. "So see you at my place around 6?" I asked as I turned to walk away. "Yeah… 6… sounds great!" He said with an excited smile.

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think feedback is always greatly appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

I made it to my car in somewhat of a daze. Who knew it would be that easy to talk to Stiles? I was pondering this while I walked, but I quickly fell back into reality. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I ended up tripping over my own feet. I was about to face plant right in the middle of the parking lot when a hand caught my elbow and pulled me back. It took me a minute to figure out what had just happened. I turned around to thank the person who saved me from face planting and as I saw him my smile turned into a scowl. "Are you following me Isaac?" I growled as he just smiled. "Thanks so much for saving me Isaac! You're amazing!" He said in a horrible impression of my voice. "Seriously! Why do you keep popping up everywhere?" I asked as I glared at the boy. "Don't you have a date to get ready for?" He asked as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I wouldn't really call it a date… we're just hanging out…" I stammered as I felt myself blush. "Wait! Don't change the subject on me!" I roared as the boy turned around. "It was good to see you too Alyx! You should really walk more carefully!" He called as he walked away from me.

I rolled my eyes at him and then walked to my car and drove home. I had about 2 and half hours to finish my homework and get ready. I started on my homework and was finished in about a half hour, so I decided to work on the story for the writing completion I'm entering. I ran up to my room and changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. I took my contacts out and put my glasses on and then pulled my hair into bun, and then grabbed my computer and headed downstairs. I propped myself up on the couch and set into the dark fairytale I had created. They wanted stories with some sort of supernatural element to them and with the Twilight craze going on I figured they get a lot of fluffy love stories, so I decided to take a darker approach to it. It's about a young woman who goes to a party with her husband and meets this guy and they soon begin to have an affair. Through a span of almost 5 years this goes on and she's still unaware that her lover and his entire family are werewolves. She finds out she's pregnant and decided to end the affair, without telling her lover about the pregnancy. Her lover sees her and her husband and their daughter all at the park together, so overcome with jealousy he transforms into a werewolf and kills both of the parents. He stops when he sees the little girl looking up at him and decided to not kill her because she reminds him of her mother.

The story is pretty much all the way written I just can't get the lover's killing spree right. I began to get so wrapped up into the story that I ignored the alarm I had set and was finally torn away from writing when I heard a knock at the door. I looked down at my phone and my heart sank. It was 6:10 and that was probably Stiles at the door… and I look like I just rolled out of bed. There was another knock and I groaned as I stood to answer it. How could I have lost track of time like that? I hurried to the door and opened it to see Stiles standing there with a worried look on his face. "Oh thank god! I thought you had forgotten…" he said with a smile and then he took in my appearance. "You were asleep… you did forget didn't you…" "No! I didn't forget Stiles! I have a deadline coming up for a writing competition I'm entering and I started editing it and I didn't hear my alarm go off, so I would have enough time to shower and change! I'm so sorry I look like crap! Come in… if you give me like five minutes I'll go change! I said as I turned away to go upstairs when Stiles caught my wrist.

"You look fine Aly! It's ok!" He said with a smile that lit up his eyes. "Are you sure? I can go change it won't take me that long…. Oh dammit! I forgot to stop at an ATM so I'd have cash for a pizza… This is failing and it's my fault!" "Aly would you calm down?" he said as I met his eyes and we both laughed. "How about we see what we have to eat around here." He offered as he led me to the kitchen. He was checking the fridge while I looked in the pantry. "I know what we can do!" I said excitedly. "We can make pizzas like we use to when we were little!" I said with a proud smile as I presented the package of make your own pizza dough. "That sounds awesome!" He said as I grabbed a can of spaghetti sauce and put it on the counter and then went to get a mixing bowl as Stiles found toppings.

I started on the dough as Stiles watched me. "You really haven't changed one bit Aly." He said with a smirk. "What does that mean?" I asked as I kneaded the dough. "Well you always use to freak out whenever you got nervous when we were little, and you still put your hair in a bun when you're writing, and you still bite your lip when you're thinking!" "I do not freak out when I'm nervous!" I said as I threw a small ball of dough at him. "Then what do you call what you were doing when you answered the door and I thought you forgot?" he said with a smirk. "I'm supposed to look cute for a date aren't I?" I asked. As soon as the words left my lips I cursed myself because my face was a brighter red than the spaghetti sauce. "This is a date?" I heard Stiles ask, but I was avoiding looking at him. "Alyx?" He asked so softly that I looked up at him and met his eyes. I realized her was blushing almost as much as I was. "Do you want this to be a date?" I asked as I began to roll the dough out. "Well…. Ummmm… I… Let me help you with that." He stammered as I backed away from the dough.

"You were always better at this part than me." I said as I looked down at the floor. "So Alyx what is your story about?" He asked as he looked back at me. "Oh well… for the competition they want there to be a supernatural element, so I chose werewolves." I said and I saw his shoulders tense. "What made you choose werewolves?" He asked. "I'm not sure… I guess out of all the supernatural creatures they've always been my favorite…" I stammered. "Would you mind if I read it?" He asked looking back at me and I felt myself blush. "Sure… I could print you out a copy tonight and bring it to school tomorrow if you want…" "That would be awesome!" He said with a smile as he took a step away from the counter. "I think this dough is ready for sauce and toppings!" He said triumphantly.

We finished making the pizza and then put it in the oven and then went to the living room while we waited for our food. I turned on my Xbox and pulled up Netflix. We scrolled through the movies and finally decided to watch Pulp Fiction. We started it while we waited for the pizza to cook. We paused it while we ate and then we started it again when we were done. We were sitting at separate ends of the couch but sharing a blanket. About half way through the movie he started to tug on the blanket to get my attention. "What?" I asked staring at him. "You don't have to sit all the way down there if you don't want to…" He said as he began to blush. I smiled and then slid down to where he was on the couch. He put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart hammering out of his chest at the same rate mine was. We both jump as he phone began to ring. "Sorry." He said as he reached into his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. I saw Scott's name and then felt Stiles body stiffen. "Do you need to answer it?" I asked as I began to move so he could get up. "No… if it's important he'll leave a message." He said with a smile. "You know Stiles… I kind of want this to… be a date." I stammered nervously as he looked down at me.

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah… Is that ok?" I asked and he smiled. "That's perfect because I want it to be too." He said as he kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You know I'm really glad that jerk kicked your notebook down the hall… I've missed you Aly." He said with a yawn. "I've missed you too Stiles."

We both ended up falling asleep like that on the couch. Aly sweetheart… Wake up." My mom said gently shaking me awake. "Mom? What time is it?" I asked with a yawn. "It's almost midnight… You should probably send Stiles home before your father gets home… I'm not sure how he'd react finding you two cuddled up on the couch." My mom said softly with a smile. "Oh… Sorry… I…" I stammered and my mom smiled. "You're fine honey. If you and Stiles are going to be seeing more of each other you should probably invite him and his father over for dinner… it's more for your dad's sake… You know how protective he is of you." She said as she walked upstairs to her room. I looked up to see Stiles sleeping like a baby. I hated to wake him, but I also knew my mom was right.

"Stiles wake up." I said as I shook him awake. He jolted up and I tumbled to the floor. "It's 42! That's the answer Coach!" He shouted. It took him a moment and his eyes finally focused and he realized I was on the floor. "Are you ok Aly? Why are you on the floor?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I was waking you up and you moved really fast." "Oh… I'm sorry." He said as he stood and helped me up. "My mom just came home and it's almost midnight, so it would probably be smart if you left now… I don't need my dad freaking out and all the cops at my door because I kidnapped the sheriffs son." I said with a smile as he took my hand and I walked him to the door. "I had fun tonight… We should do it again really soon." I said as I looked up at him. "Yeah… I'll text you tomorrow and we can figure something out." He said as he leaned in like he was going to kiss me. "I'll see you tomorrow Aly… Thanks for dinner." He said as he pulled away and walked out of the door. I walked to the kitchen slightly disappointed that he didn't kiss me, but I was giddy none the less.

I heard the front door open and thank my mom for waking us up when she did. "Hey dad!" I called. "It's just me." Stiles said as he stood before me in the kitchen. "Did you forget something?" I asked studying the boy. "Yeah." He said as he crossed the room to me. My heart jumped into my throat because he was only a breath away from me. "I forgot to do this." He said softly as he grabbed my face and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Suddenly I was aware of two things, 1) the counters are very uncomfortable when they're poking into your back and 2) I was holding my breath and in need of oxygen. My need for oxygen won out and I pulled away from him breathless. "Wow… I probably shouldn't hold my breath next time…" I stammered as we both laughed. "We could…" He started but I cut him off. "I would love to, but you need to leave before my dad gets home." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed me one last time and then turned to go. "See you tomorrow." He whispered as he walked out the door. I could only giggle like a little girl as I made my way up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here you go everyone! Let me know what you think with a review! :)**

I was woken up the next morning, by my mother knocking on my door. "Sweetheart?" I could only groan as I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. "Aly… honey are you awake?" She asked softly as she came into my room. "I am now… what do you need?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Well… I have to leave for work early today, but I want you to see if Stiles and his father can come over for dinner sometime this week." My mom said as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of her jacket. "Mom! I don't even know if we're going to see each other again… I mean I have no idea what we are, so it might be too soon to invite him and his dad over for dinner." I said rolling over to face her. "Alyx please just ask him… and I saw you two on the couch I think we'll be seeing a lot more of the boy." She said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Now go back to sleep… I'll text you on my lunch." She said as she stood and left. I rolled back over and slept for another hour until my alarm went off. I dragged myself out of bed and went to get ready for school.

I showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and T-shirt and then checked my phone. I smiled as I saw I had a text from Stiles. _"Good morning!" _I was about to reply when my dad knocked on my door. "Hey Aly! I'm about to take off." He said as he walked into my room. "What are you all smiley about this early in the morning?" He asked eying me suspiciously. "Oh… it's just Stiles…" I stammered as I bit my lip. "The sheriff's son?" my dad asked as he sat down on my bed. "Yeah… Would you mind if he came over for dinner sometime this week?" I asked as I felt myself blush. "Sure… Do you like this boy Alyx?" "Kinda… He sort of asked me out…" I said as an awkward silence filled my room. "Well… Then he'll have to come over for dinner and his father can come too of course." My dad said as he cleared his throat. "Ok… I'll talk to him about it today… have a good day at work dad." I said as he began to walk out of my room. "Yes… You have a good day too sweetheart." He said sounding a little distracted.

I sighed and then flopped down on my bed. That went a little better than I thought it would, but it was still pretty awkward. I grabbed my computer and printed off a copy of my story to give to Stiles and then I went and ate breakfast and went off to school. I was actually excited to be at school for once. I was going to see Stiles! I felt my nerves start to kick in as I made my way to my locker and saw him standing there. His eyes met mine and I smiled. "Good morning!" He said as he hugged me. "Morning! Sorry I didn't text you back… my dad wanted to talk to me." I sighed as I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "It's ok Aly! I was just kind of excited to see you, so I wanted to see if you wanted me to pick you up or something." He said as he began to blush and I put my books away. I looked over at him and smiled. "How about you walk me to class." I said as I shut my locker and handed him the story.

"Is this the story you're working on?" He asked as he studied the first page. "Yep… you said you wanted to read it…" I stammered as I looked down at the ground. "Of course I want to read it!" He said with a smile as he grabbed my free hand. "I can carry your books if you want…" He said as I stared at our intertwined fingers. "Sure…" I said almost to myself. He took my books and then studied me for a moment. "Do you not want me to hold your hand?" He asked with an almost hurt look in his eyes. "No… it's just odd… no one's ever held my hand in public…" I stammered as I looked up and met his eyes. He just smiled and gave my hand a squeeze as we made our way through the halls. "Oh! I'm supposed to invite you and your dad over for dinner at some point this week." I said as I watched him for a reaction. "Ok… My dad had Thursday off if that'll work…" He said. "Yeah that would be awesome I'll let my parents know… Are you sure you're ok with it?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" "It's just a little odd… I mean we've only had one date…" "Well I kind of like you a lot Aly and I'd like to go on a lot more dates." He said as he met my eyes.

"Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked as I found myself holding my breath. "If you want me to be." He said with a sly smile. "Yeah… I do!" I answered a little too quickly and we laughed. "Good then that means you're my girlfriend!" He said with a triumphant smile as he leaned down to kiss me. I met his kiss, but we were quickly interrupted. "Sorry lover boy, but she's got to get to class and so do you." Ellie said as she began to drag me into the classroom. "I'll see you at lunch." Stiles said as he handed me my books and I giggled in reply.

Peter's P.O.V

"Why are they coming here again?" I groaned as I looked up at my nephew. "Because I need to talk to Scott and where he goes his pack goes." Derek said shortly. I sighed as I heard the boys bickering at the door. They were arguing about some girl as Derek answered the door. The young pups went to go talk in private, so I went to get some food out of the fridge. I made a sandwich and sat down at the table to eat and that's when the papers Stiles had been carrying caught my attention. It was a short story… so I began to read it as I ate. I soon lost interest in my food as I read the story… I could see it in my head as vivid as a memory. That's when I realized I was seeing _her_. It was like someone was writing about my past and by the end of it I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as the taste of _her_ sweet blood began to overwhelm me.

"You ok Peter?" Scott asked as he came up behind me. "Who wrote this?" I asked softly. "It's good isn't it? Aly is entering it in a writing competition!" Stiles said with a proud smile as I handed the story back to him. "Yeah… extraordinary…" I mumbled as I ran my hands through my hair. All I could see were eyes that reflected my own staring up at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

_Aly's POV_

I studied my reflection in the mirror for the millionth time as I paced around my room trying to figure out what to wear for this dinner. Things were so much easier when I just thought no one like me! I threw myself onto my bed in frustration as my mom knocked on my door. "Aly? Why are you not dressed yet?" she asked as she walked into my room. "I can't find anything to wear!" I groaned as she laughed. "You have a closet full of clothes… I'm sure Stiles won't care what you wear… but your father might keep you locked in your room forever if you come downstairs in your underwear." She said with another laugh. I looked up to glare at her but was caught off guard. My mother was wearing jeans and simple dark blue long sleeve shirt and her hair was down. "Wow mom! It's been a long time since I've seen you dressed so… normal." "I dress normal all the time Aly." She said as she pushed my hair away from my face. "I mean like a normal mom… usually you only wear pencil skirts, blouses, dresses, and heels…" My mom laid down next to me as she took in what I had said. "I think that just means I work way too much because those are my work clothes." She said with a sad smile. I was about to respond when my phone went off. I rolled over and smiled when I saw the text was from Stiles.

"_I'm getting a little nervous and have no idea what to wear… What are you going to wear?" _ I could only giggle as I read his text. My mom looked over and began to giggle with me. "See honey he's just as nervous as you! So hurry up and pick something out dinner is almost ready!" She said as she kissed the top of my head and headed back downstairs. _"I think I'm going to wear something comfy… unless you want me to dress up…" _ I texted back and then went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. I pulled my clothes on and then ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs to wait for Stiles.

I heard my mom dancing around the kitchen as dad tried to help her cook. He had already set the table and had the pot roast and carrots sitting out. "That's too much butter love!" I heard him say as my mom mashed up the potatoes. "There's no such thing dear." My mother replied as I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to answer it before either of my parents could get to it. I opened the door to see a smiling Stiles and his dad. "Hi Stiles! Hi Mr. Stilinski!" I greeted as they both walked in and our awkward dinner commenced!

Our parents greeted each other like old friends as Stiles and I sat down in the living room together. "Thanks for coming… this might be an absolute disaster… Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend? You can still turn back if you want…" I stammered nervously as he grabbed my hand. "It's going to be fine Aly. If I remember correctly our parents use to be friends when we were little. How bad could this be?" He said with a smile as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I snuggled against him and felt myself relax. At least I was relaxed until my mom called us in for dinner.

My mom and dad sat across from Stiles and I and his dad sat at the end closest to his son. We passed the food around and ate quietly for a few minutes until my dad cleared his throat. "So Stiles you're interested in my daughter." He stated as an awkward tension began to fill the room. "Yes I am… but honestly sir who wouldn't be! Your daughter is amazing!" he said with smile as his hand found mine under the table. "She is really amazing. She's beautiful too." My dad said with a proud smile as he looked over at me. "She's gorgeous sir and very smart." Stiles said as he gave my hand a squeeze and I blushed. I looked up to see Mr. Stilinski nervously watching his son as he talked with my dad. "So is Stiles your real name?" He asked as my mother shot him a look. "You know that's just a nickname dear! Remember his parents explained the family name to us when he, Aly, and that Mccall boy use to play together." She said as she looked from my father to Mr. Stilinski. "This food is delicious Anna." Mr. Stilinski said hoping to change the subject to get his son away from the spotlight.

"You're cooking is wonderful as always dear." My dad said as he smiled at my mother and then turned his attention right back on Stiles. "So Stiles why should I let you date my baby girl? What are your intentions with her?" My father asked; as I felt Stiles grip on my hand tighten. "I'm not sure why you should let me date your daughter… I don't even know why she wants to date me really… but I'm really happy she does." He said with a smile as his eyes met mine. "And as for my intentions… I'm not sure what you mean…" he stammered letting his nerves color his tone ever so slightly. My dad rolled his eyes and sighed. "I meant are you having sex?" He said bluntly. I saw Stiles eyes get really big as his dad began to choke on the food he was eating. "No… we just started dating… Are you saying we should be?" He asked giving my dad a curious look.

I saw my dad turn bright red. I thought he was going to grab Stiles and throw him out the door, but instead he began to laugh. "I like this kid sweetheart." My dad said between his fits of laughter. I saw my mom and Mr. Stilinski staring dumbfounded at my dad, but Stiles was watching me. I looked up at him meeting his confused look and just shrugged.

_**3 Months later!**_

I was lying on Stiles bed finishing my homework when he finally walked in. "Hey stranger." I said as I let my annoyance color my tone a little. "I'm sorry Aly." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. I watched as his shoulders sagged as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up and moved to sit next to him. "I'm sorry I've been late or have had to cancel on you the past couple of weeks… I've just had a lot on my mind." He said with a tired sigh. I looked over at him and noticed just how tired he looked. "What's going on?" I asked as I scooted closer to him. I opened his mouth to say something then he closed it again. He tilted his head and studied me for a long minute and then sighed. "There are something's I can't tell you Aly… it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I can't… I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." He said as sadness filled his eyes. I wanted to ask him more… to pester him until he told me, but he seemed so exhausted. "Ok… will you promise me two things then." I said quietly as I met his gaze. "Sure." He said with a smile. "Promise me that you'll tell me one day… and promise me you will be careful and not get yourself hurt." I said as I grabbed his hand.

He was silent for a long minute as he studied me. His sad looked was soon replaced with wonder. "I promise." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away and stared at me like I was going to disappear any second now. He leaned his forehead down so it was resting on mine and our noses were touching. i don't think he's ever realized that when he's just a breath away from me like this I have to constantly remind myself how to breath. I was doing just that when he spoke my name so softly I barely heard it. "I love you so much Alyx." He said softly. My heart seemed to explode from my chest as his words replayed over and over in my head and then I felt his body go ridged. "I'm sorry Aly… that's not how I wanted to tell you… it just slipped out…" he stammered as he began to move away from me. "Stiles Stilinski where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed his face. "I…" He began but I silenced him with a kiss. "I love you too Stiles." I said softly as I pulled away to meet his eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face and then he kissed me again and this time the kiss deepened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We broke apart only because we needed air and then I had to giggle. He looked absolutely exhausted.

I scooted across the bed and pulled him over with me. He looked up at me with a confused glint in his tired eyes. "Get comfy." I ordered as he kicked his shoes off and stretched out on the bed. He held his arms out and I snuggled up against him. "I love you." He murmured into my hair. "I love you too… now lets take a nap I think you need the rest." I said with a smile as I kissed him one last time as sleep pulled us both under.

I awoke in the dark to Stiles screaming. I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't budge. "Stiles wake up! Please wake up…. Just open your eyes." I pleaded as I held him. His eyes flew open and came into focus on my face. He reached up and gently cupped my face in his hand. His eyes quickly widened and it looked like he was about to cry. "No..no…no! You said you'd leave her alone!" He cried as he quickly backed away from me. "Stiles what are you talking about?" I asked softly as I reached for his hand. "You promised! You'd leave her alone! I just need to wake up…" he said softly ass he began to smack himself. "Stiles! What are you doing?" I roared as I crossed the bed and pinned him to the bed. "Stiles you are awake! You are awake." I cried as his eyes seemed to focus back on my face. "Alyx?" He asked softly as I felt tears starting to fall. He began to cry too as I unpinned him and collapsed on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "It's going to be ok Aly." He said softly as he smoothed out my hair. "What happened?" I asked after I was able to regain some of my self-control. "It's a really long story." He said sadly.


End file.
